Omniscience
by Lenalaye
Summary: This is a lyric engineered song that has Ellimist and Crayak facing off against each other. Was "High Voltage" ( the remix version without the stupid talking bits) by Linkin Park. Make sure to see the preview at the bottom!


This is kinda stupid, but you'll have to suffer anyway

This is kinda stupid, but you'll have to suffer anyway! If it gets boring, then just scroll to the bottom for a special preview. Heheee. 

It was "High Voltage" but now it's "Omniscience". Here we go…

Starts out with Crayak and Drode standing center. Ellimst comes in and does his verse first. 

Ellimist: 

Crayak….

I've been alterin' fatesever since I was livin in space

Before the rat race, before monkeys had human traits

I mastered numerology and big-bang theology

Perform terri-formingwith telekinetic psychology

Invented the galaxy so I could start blessin' it 

Employing kids to make my point like an impressionist

Many aliens have tried to shake us 

But I twists my cords and double helixes to show them what 

I'm made of ! ( he disappears as Drode dives for him and reappears on the other side) 

I have many disguises, many faces

And Icast the spell of life on all of you 4Ds who hate us

So you can try on!

Leave you without a shoulder to cry on

From now to infinity 

Let bygones be bygones

I'm all powerful and I want to save this ( the galaxy)

I tried threats but moved on to a promise

I stomp death with or without accomplice

And run the universe with whoever that wants this!

Omniscience!

(The unforgettable sound)

Omniscience!

(Bringing me up and taking you down)

Omniscience!

(Coming at you from every side)

Omniscience!

(Making the good and evil collide)

Crayak: 

Ellimist! ( he shoves Ellimst out of his face and goes on the offensive)

I put a kink in the backbones of clones with angry tones

Never satisfy my death jones

Spraying bright red over what you might create

Crayak and Drode: 

My blood type's craillon Technicolor type A! 

Crayak:

On the planets, ride with blood rage

And rages of wind and cages of tin that I put all around

Drode:

Surround sound! 

Crayak and Drode:

Devouring the scene with subliminal gangrene paintings 

Over on your thing 

Sing song 'life is great' bullshit 

Break civilizations with sticks and stones tactics

Crayak:

Fourth dimension

Combat convention

Write strategies while every troop stands at attention

Meant to put you away 

Crayak and Drode:

With theblissful, fatal, official

16 ream a world missile

Crayak:

While you risk your all

I pick out all your flaws!

Crayak and Drode:

Spin rah blah blah blah 

You can say you saw!

Drode:

Omniscience!

(The unforgettable sound)

Omniscience!

(Bringing me up and taking you down)

Omniscience!

(Coming at you from every side)

Omniscience!

(Making the good and evil collide)

Crayak and Drode:

Omniscience!

(The unforgettable sound)

Omniscience!

(Bringing me up and taking you down)

Omniscience!

(Coming at you from every side)

Omniscience!

(Making the good and evil collide)

Ellimist:

Sometimes….

Sometimes…

Sometimes I feel like a prophet

Misunderstood, another gun 

Like a new disease

Sometimes I feel like a prophet

Misunderstood, another gun 

Like a new disease

Omniscience!

(The unforgettable sound)

Omniscience!

(Bringing me up and taking you down)

Omniscience!

(Coming at you from every side)

Omniscience!

(Making the good and evil collide)

Crayak and Drode:

Omniscience!

(The unforgettable sound)

Omniscience!

(Bringing me up and taking you down)

Omniscience!

(Coming at you from every side)

Omniscience!

(Making the good and evil collide)

Ellimsit:

Omniscience!

(The unforgettable sound)

Omniscience!

(Bringing me up and taking you down)

Omniscience!

(Coming at you from every side)

Omniscience!

(Making the good and evil collide)

All three:

Omniscience!

(The unforgettable sound)

Omniscience!

(Bringing me up and taking you down)

Omniscience!

(Coming at you from every side)

Omniscience!

(Making the good and evil collide)

*************************************************************

**_And now for a preview…._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_( the camera does a pan of windows, streaking with rain. That's all we can hear. The camera moves to Colin Mochrie flipping channels on the TV.) _**

_They thought it was over…..( the words appear on the screen) _

_"It's time to face reality Colin…" the camera shows a shot of Ryan Styles sitting on the couch._

" I bet by the end, you'll be laughing your head off." he says hopefully. 

"As they drag meto the asylum…" Colin mutters…( the shot goes to show Ryan and Colin staring at the TV)

"And now for a special hour-long live edition of Whose Line is it Anyway!" the Drew on TV says. Colin and Ryan's faces contort into confusion. Dire music plays

Brrrrrrrrrring! then stops with the phone. The picture suddenly goes to Colin as he holds the phone.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing?!"

"Drinking a beer, watching Whose Line? and getting seriously freaked out."

" How is it that I'm here _and on live TV?"_

"Yeah I'm home and Ryan's here with me."

" If we're all at out homes…then who's on the show?" says a voice on the phone. 

_They thought it would never happen again….( more words appear)___

_I'M NOT DOING THIS…says another voice and the picture goes slow mo. ___

_"Drew I think it's Lenalaye!"it goes back into regular mo and Colin says the line as he grips the phone. He looks at the TV and the phone slides from his hand._

"Ryan, did the show continue at all while I was talking?"(the camera focuses on Ryan shaking his head in horror). 

Flash!

( camera cuts to the cast standing on the set)

"Oh my God, they're more!" Greg Proops gasps as Lenalaye and more fanfiction writers pour onto the set again it's slow mo. 

_Theyshows clips of Ryan and Colin staring at props that have been set out___

_Were the camera pans over a line of new fanfiction writers___

_Pineapple…er I mean….Wrong….. _

"Hehehee, now the real fun begins…" regular mo. asLenalaye says, with malevolent grin on her face. The cast all wear expressions of terror and disgust. ( the song "Who's There?" by Smash Mouth starts playing)

_From the creator of New World, Old Problem and Karma Slave…._

_ _

_"So what? We do another show, get more money, whatcould possibly go wrong?" says Drew_

"Everything." _Says Colin as they walk behind the scenes._

_And Animorphs Invades Whose Line is it Anyway?….._

_ _

_"No! You don't understand these guys! They can control anything and everything! They could make you strip and do the macerena!" Wayne exclaims._

"Like if youhad five or six drinks? " Chip asks. 

_Comes the sequel that will have you laughing and rolling in the isles…._

_ _

_"This is my muse Odrin!" Lenalaye presents a fairy._

"How in the world did you find that guy?" Jalil asks

"They were showcasing him on Wednesday's Muse."

"What channel? The Freak Shopping Network?"Christopher laughs. Odrin brings out his wand and POOF! ( record scratch) There stands a meercat.

"This is going to get far weirder before it gets normal…" Brad says. Then a series of clips fly by. 

_New characters….Air Wolf and Momo Claus grabbing each other as they plummet down a tunnel. Jade Mishima and Gem Stoned typing furiously at their computers._

_New games….A Ketran storming onto the set as Chip, Colin and Ryan stand. Plusgames such asSurvivor Show, World's Worst, and that one that's Songs of the___ and others. _

_New authority…The camera focuses on a finger pressing the buzzer. ( then the tile flashes across the screen) _

**_ _**

**_Animorphs Invades Whose Line is it Anyway?: The Invasion Continues…._**

**_ _**

"Why does it always have to be my show? This sorta stuff never happens on Friends!" Drew complains.

Flash!**__**

_ _

_Coming Fall 2001…….maybe earlier if I find some freaking time…._

*****************************************************


End file.
